La Hacienda
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Recuerda lo que decía la tía Marucha. / ¡Oye!¿No era la abuela Marucha? Tía o abuela eso no importa. - No, por favor no quiero casarme y... ¿Que paso aquí? la noche anterior no estaba... abandonado.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico

* * *

Negras nubes cruzaban el cielo obscuro, grandes gotas de lluvia caían desde los cielos, causante de una fuerte tempestad chocaban con el suelo para esparcirse y acumularse con otras gotas de lluvia, formando grandes charcos de agua en los baches de las carreteras, en la que se podía olfatear el aire crispado.

Neblina oscura y espesa invadía los troncos de los árboles y arbustos, el viento frío y cortante castigaba los árboles, el aire levantaba en el camino remolinos de polvo, que a la poca luz de esta noche, era el clima perfecto para cualquier curioso o demente disfrutar de este lugar y esperar a la llegada de su cita, la cual nunca llego.

— ¡Maldita sea! he aquí como idiota creyendo en sus palabras ¿todo para qué? Para dejarme plantado en este estúpido lugar, el cual solo puede enfrascar testigos incautos creyentes de fantasmas y desmallarlos del mied...— Sus reclamos hacia la nada fueron callados a causa del arrastrar de unas cadenas. — ¿cadenas? Buen intento, ¿ahora qué sigue? Va a salir el náhuatl y me invitara a robar elotes de las haciendas cercanas. ¡OH, NO! ¡Espera! mejor aún, saldrá la llorona vestida de novia color blanco '_fuak'_ y pedirá mi mano para casarme con ella. Así, ella podrá ganar la patria potestad sobre sus hijos ahogados en el rio del chaneque azul, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡a si!, 'pitufino'. Je, ese pitufino es todo un loquillo, debería dejar de nadar mientras esta ebrio, ese color azul no le favorece para nada.

— ¡AYYY! mis hijos- Se escuchó un fuerte lamento que heló la sangre del joven. — Ayyy misss hijooosss— El lamento se escuchó más fuerte.

— Muy bien, recuerda lo que te decía la abuela Marucha— Entro en pánico al ver por el horizonte y no localizar al dueño (a) de tan espeluznante grito. — Si los gritos se escuchan cerca de ti, no hay problema— Hablo para sí mismo. — Significa que está lejos de tu presencia. Y si se escuchan lejos... — ¡Ayyy, misss hijosss!— Se escuchó a lo lejos. — Sig-significa q-que esta... detrás de ti, mejor dicho ¿de mí?— Dio media vuelta para enfrentarse cara a cara con la llorona, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la carretera desértica. A excepción de la lluvia. — ¡fiu! qué alivio, por un momento pensé que me encont...

— ¡Ayyyy mis pieeesss!

— ¡Ahhh!- Grito y salto hacia atrás al encontrase con la figura de una mujer con la cara cubierta por un manto grueso color blanco, una cadena grande y oxidada en la mano izquierda, en la otra un ramos de flores marchitas, y con los pies cubiertos de lodo.

— Ayyyy mis pieessss... me duelen de tanto caminar— Descubrió de su rostro el manto blanco que ocultaba unos ojos color verde esmeralda. — No mames wey, hubieras dicho que el carro no tenía mucha gasolina, tuve que caminar dos kilómetros para llegar hasta aquí.

— AAAHHH- Grito tan fuerte como pudo— ¡No por favor! no me pidas matrimonio. Soy muy joven y sexi para casarme con un monstruo cara de caballo, patas de gallo vestida de blanco. El cual su esposo abandono al ver lo horrible que eras y seguirás siendo. Si estas así de fea no quiero saber cómo estarán tus hijos ¡MATAME! ¡Hazlo ahora! mátame ahora mismo, pero no me casare contigo. ¡Ayyy mis hijos como estarán en un futuro!

— ¡Hey! reacciona, soy yo— Dio una bofetada al chico arrodillado frente a ella.

— K-Kaoru... ¿Eres tú? — La mencionada asintió con la cabeza. — ¿¡Que chingada madre te pasa!? Por poco me da un infarto. Si me da uno te quedas sin el futuro padre de tus hijos, discúlpate ahora mismo— Al terminar de hablar en vez de obtener una disculpa por parte de la chica, obtuvo una fuerte carcajada.

— Tómalo como venganza— Respondió.

— ¿Venganza?

— Si, venganza al hacerme caminar dos kilómetros bajo la lluvia ¿No que el cielo estaría despejado toda la noche? — Una ráfaga de viento pasó por el pelo de la azabache. Butch al notar eso dejo al olvido la ira que sentía en esos momentos y trato de resistir para no abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla apasionadamente.

Una mirada de extrañeza cruzo por los ojos de Butch adivinado las intenciones de él, o... incluso más— No estés fantaseando conmigo idiota— Grito para sacar a Butch de sus fantasías lo cual no resultó.

— Me decías algo, mi hermosa, sexi y escultural llorona— Seguía ensoñado ante el rostro de su novia, segundos después el hombro derecho y su rostro pulsaban de dolor.

— De haber sabido como estaría el clima, tu comportamiento, y que el carro de tu hermano no contaba con mucha gasolina. Hubiera preferido estar en casa viendo las luchas, a haber asistido a esta estúpida cita.

(Mejor olviden la parte: esperando su cita. _La cual nunca llegó)._

— No te pongas así, mejor vámonos, por culpa de la neblina, no logro distinguir nada en el camino.

— Vámonos— Concordó con él.

— Oye. ¿Una pregunta?

— Ya la hiciste.

— No, no la he hecho ¿Para que la cadena y las flores? — Desde hace un rato tenía la curiosidad de saber si eran parte del susto que le dio o eran por otro motivo. Así que optó por preguntar.

— Te escuche hablar solo y pensé que estabas poseído, así que pensé sujetarte con la cadena y hacerte una limpia para que se te saliera el chamuco, como toda una chamal experta en las artes oscuras defensora de los derechos humanos— Era obvio que solo estaba jugando con la mente de su novio para responder dicha pregunta.

— ¿En serio? — Creyó en las palabras de su novia sin notar la sonrisa socarrona que le daba su novia ante tal respuesta.

— Claro que no idiota, la cadena fue por si me ataca un animal y las flores... ni yo sé; solo las encontré en una cruz clavada en la orilla de la carretera junto a una fosa. Me parecieron interesantes y muy raras— Ella misma se preguntaba porque seguía sosteniendo esas cosas si ya no era necesario utilizarlas, pero una corazonada la obligo a no soltarlas.

— Y dices que yo soy el que recoge basura— Saco de los pensamientos a la chica. — Además no creo que haya algún hombre ebrio que quiera atacarte.

— Con lo de animal me refería a ti— Rodó los ojos fastidiada. — Olvidándonos de esto. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

— Esta atrás de estos árboles ¿Por qué preguntas?

— Puto, como que "¿Porque preguntas?"— Imito a su novio. — Me estoy muriendo del frío, no sé cómo soportas este clima. Tenía planeado regresar a casa y dejarte plantado. Pero el camino de regreso constaba de cuatro kilómetros y no quería caminar más. Y solo pregunte porque, medio kilómetro atrás vi una hacienda, tal vez nos pueda hospedar mientras pasa esta tormenta, no pienso quedarme en tu carcacha, apesta peor que tu— Butch se mostró indignado tras el insulto. — Lo único que estamos haciendo es dar vueltas, literalmente— Fijaron su vista al suelo y ahí estaba el mismo bache en forma de conejo.

— Este bache me da risa parece un conejo, uno feo y desfigurado, pero en fin, parece conejo— dijo Kaoru.

— Sube— Llamo la atención de su novia desde la puerta del auto.

— Tú grandísimo...— Intento gritarle por haberla ignorado pero en ese momento le importaba más cubrirse de la lluvia

La lluvia no había cesado, al contrario con el paso de los minutos se desato con más furia dando como resultado una tormenta y de repente la brecha por la cual habían entrado un metro antes no fue más que un revoltijo de lodo.

Con dificultades lograron llegar a dicha entrada de la hacienda. El chico oji-verde de manera caballerosa permitió a Kaoru bajar del carro para averiguar si la entrada se encontraba cerrada, mientras él estaba a salvo de la lluvia. Por suerte no lo estaba, antes de llegar a la entrada atravesaron un pequeño riachuelo que conectaba a otros más cerca de la hacienda. El camino para llegar a dicha entrada estaba a tan solo veinte metros.

Con algo de dificultad lograron atravesar el lodazal que les obstruía el paso.

— ¡Vez! te lo dije, nadie como yo como para conducir un buen auto.

— Seee, tan buen auto que no lo tuve que empujar para que saliera del bache. Mientras tú, cómodo de la vida dentro de tu carcacha cubriéndote de la lluvia, ¡Mírame! si me enfermo no tendrás de otra que cuidar a mi hermano menor por mí— Dijo en tono amenazante.

Butch al escuchar la amenaza, se estremeció del miedo. Él tenía la fama de tener una suerte con los pubertos.

Aún recuerda lo que le sucedió la última vez. Por culpa de ese demonio, se las vio en apuros: tan solo se había distraído unos segundos; y cuando menos se lo espero, se vio así mismo detenido tras las rejas durante tres semanas por cargos en su contra que, él ni siquiera se acordaba, de no haber salido bajo fianza seguiría encerrado. Y pasar de nuevo por esa experiencia... — ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Sabes que tu hermano... digo, tus hermanos me odian y no perderían la oportunidad de hacerme sufrir.

— ¿Acaso el "fuerte" y arrogante Butch se acobarda?- Espetó con burla, a lo cual, Butch rodó los ojos.

— Vamos a ver si no hay nadie despierto- Cambio de tema para no contestar dicha pregunta.

Antes de que opinara quien iría esta vez, Kaoru se adelantó a terminar la frase:

— TE TOCA— Y sin tiempo para que el chico se opusiera ya había sido sacado a empujones por no decir a patadas del "auto en buen estado".

Butch no tuvo de otra, se dirigió al portón de madera y como no había timbre toco tres veces con el puño, al no salir nadie, pateo el portón como si fuera un balón de fútbol. La puerta se abrió de par en par y en frente había una señora que le hacía señales para pasar y cubrirse de la lluvia.

— Buenas noches, tú debes ser Kaoru ¿no? y tú el joven Butch— Saludo una señora con aspecto amable, portaba unos anteojos de lectura y en su mano llevaba una espada.

— ¿Para que el machete? — Poco les importo que la persona desconocida supiera sus nombres sin antes presentarse.

— No es una machete... es mi cuchillo para rebanar carne.

— Más bien una espada. Si con eso corta la carne, no quiero imaginar con que calentara la sopa— Susurro a su novia a espaldas de la señora.

— No hay necesidad de ser grosero— Poco después recibió un cucharazo por parte de su novia y para rematar, la amable señora lo dejo inconsciente tras haberle proporcionado en la cabeza un sartenazo, pero no con un sartén de teflón, sino uno de un antiguo metal, probablemente más pesado que una plancha antigua de hierro, la cual funcionaba con carbón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? — Pregunto inocente la señora con una risa tímida.

— ¡Cuando tenga su edad quiero tener la fuerza suficiente como para noquear a idiotas sin la necesidad de usar objetos contundentes!— Kaoru hablo maravillada tras ver su novio noqueado.

— No hay porque desesperarse, para que llegues a mi edad faltan muchos años, mientras puedes seguir practicando, tienes una fuerza increíble; No la desperdicies— Sonrió de una manera tranquila, como si fuera una maestra en las artes marciales. — Iré a hacer algo de cenar para ustedes, mientras intenta despertar al joven Him.

— De acuerdo... ¿Un momento? ¿Cómo sabe su apellido?— Quiso ver la cara que pondría la ama de llaves, cuando levanto la vista hacia ella, pero la mencionada no se encontraba por ningún lugar.

Después de hora y media, un olor agradable despertó el sentido del olfato del joven. — Alguien me preparo el desayuno. Boomer, ¿desde cuándo mejoraste en la cocina?

— No es el desayuno imbécil— Él, al oír las palabras de su novia se levantó de un salto y recupero la compostura, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido mientras observaba de forma amenazante el suelo. — La señora se tomó la molestia de preparar la cena para nosotros, creo que falta esperar a que lleguen los demás trabajadores para cenar con todos.

Ellos decidieron sentarse en sillón más grande de la sala mientras esperaban a que los llamaran. Pasaron cinco minutos y unos pasos sospechosos se escucharon a lo lejos, ignoraron el sonido por completo, ya comenzaban a aburrirse y Kaoru formando una risa malévola en su rostro, agarro una pluma que estaba en el jarrón y la mojo un poco con la misma agua que contenía el jarrón. Se escabullo con cautela lejos del sofá y se puso a espaldas del chico; como si fuera gato sigiloso.

Kaoru formo voz de ultratumba y susurro al oído del joven: Ya casi esta la cena, hueles bien. Y con la pluma humedecida toco el cuello de Butch hasta llegar a su oído.

— ¡Tía maruchaaaaa!— Grito sobresaltado. — El monstruo me quiere comer— Después cayó del sillón golpeando su rostro contra la mesa de centro.

Una sonora carcajada dio entender al oji-verde que acababa ser víctima de una de las tantas bromas de Kaoru.

— Debiste ver tu cara, parecías chimpancé electrocutado, y… ¿no era la abuela Marucha? — Butch se abalanzo contra ella y en una fracción de segundo... Ya habían roto la mesa cuando ellos cayeron encima.

— ¿¡Ves lo que provocas!?— Regaño Kaoru.

— ¡Yo no hice nada!— Alzo sus manos, provocando que el jarrón de aspecto invaluable cayera al suelo.

Los dos parecían haber palidecido, con el pie empujaron los restos del jarrón y lo escondieron debajo del sillón; levantaron los trozos de la mesa y los tiraron por la ventana.

Quedaron quietos como si fuesen niños regañados y acordaron guardar compostura. La amable señora hizo acto de presencia.

— La cena esta lista— La ama de llaves entro limpiando sus manos con un trapo, detuvo su acción y se acercó a la pequeña mesa donde anteriormente estaba el jarrón. — Falta algo pero no recuerdo que…

— ¡Oh! se refiere a las flores— Interrumpió Kaoru antes de que la señora recordara que el objeto faltante era el jarrón.

Con pasos presurosos le dio las flores a la ama de llaves. Ella miro las flores con curiosidad y las analizo como si fuera a comprar verduras en la tiendita de la esquina, fijándose que esta no se encontrara podrida o verde. Dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y coloco el ramo de flores marchitas en la mesa. — Bueno jóvenes, ¿qué esperan para cenar? Si es la invitación ya se las hice, vamos que la comida se enfría.

Butch y Kaoru siguieron a la señora. Antes de que Kaoru cruzara la puerta de la cocina volteo con arrepentimiento hacia la sala. Cuál fue su sorpresa al observar las flores marchitas como si las acabaran de cortar, ahí con sus vivos colores alegrando la sala de estar e impregnándola con un perfume primaveral. La chica tallo sus ojos con incredulidad; ahora si le iba a dar un infarto pues ahora el ramo de flores estaba dentro de un jarrón.

* * *

**A/N: **

Bueno, por lo que acaban de leer a diferencia de los otros fics, este es el más largo que he escrito. Tanto así que, aunque no lo quisiera tuve que dividirlo en dos capítulos.

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible, chao.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru regreso a la sala y salto por encima del sillón hasta estrellar su cara contra el piso, levanto un poco el sillón y los restos del jarrón se encontraban allí mismo.

~Bishito, bishito, bishito, bishito~ Se burló Butch de su novia al encontrarla husmeando bajo el sillón como gato buscando una bola de estambre. — Aquí gatita, aquí hay deliciosas 'wiskas'.

— Idiota— Repudiaba cuando Butch se burlaba de ella y la comparaba con un gato. — Mejor ve a ver si no puso la marrana.

— Conste doña, ella le dijo marrana— Nuevamente el chico de pelo azabache cayo noqueado, pero esta vez fue por el puño de la ama de llaves.

_Tiempo después…_

Los tres se encontraban sentados en una mesa rectangular de madera comiendo la cena que había preparado la amable señora.

Kaoru de vez en cuando giraba su vista y observaba el rostro de Butch, el cual estaba comiendo con dificultad. La chica trataba de reprimir su burla hacia su novio. No siempre se tenía la suerte de ver a su novio ser noqueado dos veces en una noche por una señora.

Por otro lado el chico azabache no le era fácil contener su furia; su orgullo y dignidad había caído por los suelos. Se preguntaba que era peor: Ir a la cárcel por culpa de un adolescente o ser molido a trancazos por una señora más vieja que Mojo Jojo. Un tic fue una acción involuntaria después de que oír a su novia burlarse de él.

— '_¡Suficiente! No puedo ser la burla de nadie, ni mucho menos de mi novia. Soy un hombre, y como el hombre que soy debo ser la cabeza en la relación. No me permitiré ser el juguete de mi novia.__¡Ella debe ser el juguete! Debe dejarme hacer lo que quiera, no debo pedirle permiso, ¡Ella me tiene que pedir permiso! No me puede golpear, ni mucho menos dejar que su amiga con cara de ciruela-pasa me golpee. Nada de quedarme como el chacho mientras ella esta con mis camaradas viendo el fútbol "Butch, las papas; Butch, el refresco, la cerveza, quítate de la pantalla, ¡estorbas!" ¿Qué clase de novio soy? parezco el esclavo. No. A partir de este momento ella hará todo por mí. Seré el mejor novio del mundo, mis amigos me observaran y preguntaran ¡Oh, gran Butch! ¿¡Cómo le haces para tener una novia que además de guapa y fuerte hace todo lo que tú pidas y quieras!? Y yo responderé: "Soy un hombre, se manejar a esta fiera" '._

— Terminaste tu discurso, Mojo— Interrumpió Kaoru con un claro tono de enojo en su voz. — _Un momento… ¿Lo pensé o imagine pensarlo?'_— "pensó".

— No lo pensaste, si a eso te refieres con tus susurros haciendo eco en toda la cocina— Ahora sí, De esta no se salvaba. Una cosa es pensarlo y otra cosa es decirlo y no solo enfrente de su novia, sino también la ama de llaves escucho todo lo que dijo y como la llamo cara de ciruela-pasa. Le importaba un comino la lluvia, tenía que huir antes de ser diagnosticado un hombre en estado vegetal. Pero, si hacia una pausa en las palabras de Kaoru lo había llamado…

— Un momento… ¿porque Mojo? ¡ACASO TENGO LA CARA DE…!

— ¡Valla! ¿Me pregunto por qué no han llegado los demás trabajadores? — Le hablo Kaoru a la señora, ignorando a su novio.

— Debieron quedarse atrapados por la lluvia. Es común que eso ocurra. La última vez que los vi mencionaron algo sobre llegar tarde, no lo sé. Supongo que llegaran en cuanto los rayos del sol toquen el horizonte.

— Bueno, que mal por ellos— Interrumpió el chico. — Pero, cambiando de tema. ¿Cuál es su nombre? Llevamos buen rato en esta hacienda y lo único que se dé usted, es que adora golpearme el rostro.

— Annie— Les dedico una sonrisa.

— Wow, el nombre le queda... le queda como camisa de on…— Fue callado de un golpe antes de continuar diciendo puras incoherencias.

— Gracias por su amabilidad Annie.

— No hay porque agradecer señorita. Ya es noche y la lluvia no cesa, ustedes esperen aquí; yo iré a preparar su cuarto, al menos que quieran estar separados.

— Me gustaría eso, pero aquí la se-ño-ri-ta, le tiene miedo a los "fantasmas" y teme que uno se quiera propasar con ella. Si sabe a lo que me refiero.

La señora Annie observo a Butch con extrañeza. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que, para él eran eternos. Acaso el chico oji-verde le había hablado en otro idioma.

— Aquí el único con cara de mujeriego y depravado es usted, Joven Butch.

Que traía esa mujer en contra de Butch, ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y la fuerte lluvia paso a ser una ligera llovizna. Butch y Kaoru durmieron en la misma habitación, eran pareja después de todo, así que dormir juntos era normal no solo en ellos si no en cualquiera que llevara tres años de noviazgo.

Las agujas del reloj parecieron detenerse; era eso o uno de ellos no lograba escucharlas debido a los movimientos bruscos que hacia entre las sabanas. Esa persona no podía dormir, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, no era necesario hacer una investigación para comprobar su hipótesis. Su sueño había sido interrumpido a causa del arañar en la ventana. No podían ser las ramas de un árbol, tampoco podía ser la lluvia, o el chirriar de las vigas en las ventanas, un gato queriendo entrar… bien las supersticiones de su novia sí que se habían apoderado de él. Se suponía que el que debería de estar así era Kaoru y no él. Busco con la mirada a su novia.

Una chica se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta, el azabache podría jurar haberla escuchado roncar. Camino hasta acercarse a ella, a un lado había una bolsa de plástico negra, en esta se encontraba una cadena. Perfecto.

Saco la cadena y con ella aseguro la puerta. Perfecto, salvo por una cosa, el candado. Hay ocasiones como estas en las que deseaba pensar como su hermano y sacar planes hasta por debajo de los zapatos. 'Lo tengo' se agacho dispuesto a cumplir su plan. Se puso de pie y con una agujeta en la mano realizo un nudo para asegurar la puerta. El joven se dio palmaditas así mismo por su inteligente plan.

Mucho "Pensar" lo dejo exhausto, cuando dio el primer paso cayó al suelo. Nadie seria testigo de sus acciones por la noche, su novia dormía profundamente; así que será su secreto, nadie lo sabrá a excepción de aquella mirada acechándolos por el ventanal.

Se encontraba sola, recuerda hace un momento acostarse en una cama matrimonial, de pronto sintió bruscos movimientos provocando su caída, con enojo se levantó más que dispuesta a golpear al inepto que la empujo. Nada, solo el frío piso de caoba, frente a ella un pasillo iluminado con luces neón _'extraño'_. Camino a través del pasillo, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y este la llevo a un jardín.

Se vio así misma vestida de blanco, con una ramo de flores, sintió miedo soltó el ramo que misteriosamente se marchito con el contacto del suelo. Corrió con la intención de huir de aquella hacienda, faltaba poco, solo dos metros para salir cuando…

— Mierda, Butch donde estas— Tuvo que regresar, su vestido blanco fue cubierto por lodo y varias ramas que se pegaban al barro. Corrió por los pasillos y ahí estaba. Aquella persona, tirada inconsciente cerca de la cama.

Fue inútil despertarlo, lo zangoloteo con la intención de al menos verlo reaccionar con un gemido, algo. No ocurría nada, comenzó a entrar en pánico y grito su nombre varias veces.

— Kaoru, Kaoru, ¿reacciona?— Abrió los ojos. — Vamos despierta estas comenzando a espantarme— Recupero la visibilidad y encontró frente a ella un hombre de ojos verdes con la mirada preocupada. Era Butch.

Era una pesadilla, solo eso; esta parecía ser tan real. Kaoru debía olvidar todo, se asustaba fácilmente con este tipo de cosas, siempre fue su temor. Ninguno de los dos durmió.

Unos fuertes golpes consecutivos en la puerta los sobresalto. El sueño los había vencido.

Kaoru aun seguía con el temor. Por más que tratara de pensar en cualquier cosa el recuerdo de su pesadilla regresaba, los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuerte provocando que ella temblara del miedo. Butch al notar el estado de su novia no dudo en abrazarla. Para darle seguridad bajaron de la cama y caminado de rodillas se acercaron a la puerta.

El oji-verde observo por debajo de la puerta encontrándose con unos converse rojos cubiertos de lodo. Kaoru hizo lo mismo y su miedo aumento. — _Creo que es 'choky'_— Susurro El azabache. — 'Mama choky me habla'.

Aquella broma tranquilizo a Kaoru. Ella comenzó reír, Butch creyó que Kaoru reía a causa de su broma. Más no fue así. — Esa si no me la esperaba , que inteligente eres— Butch se encontraba desconcertado si no fue su "chiste" el que la hizo reír ¿Qué fue? Y en ese instante su novia señala la agujeta del tenis de Butch. Esta aún estaba hecha un nudo, sujetando la cadena que atracaba la puerta.

— Tenia que asegurar la puerta con algo— Hablo en su defensa.

Bastaron dos minutos después para que ambos entraran en razón y reconocieran a aquel dueño de aquella voz tan mandona, quien estaba a punto de tirar la puerta.

Se levantaron del suelo para abrir la puerta. No fue necesario, cayó al suelo y junto a ella un hombre cuyo pelo y ojos era de color rojo monocromático. Media hora paso y la joven pareja se encontraba sentada en el sofá, ignorando las réplicas de cierto joven pelirrojo. Butch, fue el único que comenzó a ver cambios a su alrededor, demasiados a decir verdad.

— Sé que me están ignorando, como ustedes no fueron los que tuvieron que soportar al fastidioso de Boomer. Él se llega a enterar que dejaron su auto a la deriva y…

— A mí ni me vengas con tus reclamos, Butch fue el que me presto el auto del oxigenado. Si su carcacha se quedó en medio de la carretera fue culpa de él no mía. Para que no llenaba el tanque.

— ¡Cállense!- Butch interrumpió. - Por si aún no saben par de estup…— Contuvo sus palabras al notar a su novia y hermano dirigirles miradas amenazadoras. — ¿Brick, como nos encontraste— cambio de tema.

—Ya les dije, Boomer se la pasó toda la madrugada haciéndome llamadas y lloriqueando como magdalena, todo porque su auto no estaba estacionado en su cochera. En fin, salí en plena lluvia y como supuse que el culpable eras tú, her-ma-ni-to. Lo único que hice fue localizarte por el GPS de tu carcacha. Estaba demasiado alejado de la ciudad así que espera hasta que amaneciera y dejara de llover.

— ¿Tu cacharro tiene GPS?, eso si no me lo esperaba, creo que si un ladrón llega a tomar "prestado" tu auto para venderlo en partes… se moriría de hambre, creo que ni el señor del fierro viejo lo compraba.

— Algo no cuadra— Hablo Butch en voz alta ignorando a su novia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Brick, de casualidad no has encontrada a Annie, por aquí.

— Claro que sí, digo es común encontrar empleados trabajando en una hacienda abandonada- Al parecer el sarcasmo era con lo único que sería respondido el oji-verde.

— Ahórrate tu comentario, rojito. Si no sabes quién es mejor ni… ¿Como que hacienda abandonada? Brick deja de bur…

— Espera Kaoru, observa a nuestro alrededor— Dio pequeños toques con el dedo índice al hombro de Kaoru para llamar su atención.

— Imposible, p-pero porque la sala parece…

— No solo es la sala, mira— Todo a su alrededor no era el mismo de ayer. Los cuadro que adornaban y daban color a la sala de estar se encontraban descoloridos, llenos de polvo, las mesas se encontraban plagadas de termitas, el piso crujía por cada paso que daban; todo esto y más, sin contar el olor fétido que comenzó a emanar de la cocina, ambos pelinegros se dirigieron a la cocina, cuando llegaron encontraron un tlacuache muerto encima de la mesa. Recordaron que ahí mismo habían cenado y en ese instante les dieron ganas de vomitar.

— ¿Ustedes chicos que hacen aquí? Una voz misteriosa llamo su atención los tres giraron su vista hacia el dueño de la voz, encontrándose con un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad.

— Discúlpenos señor Miguel— Butch y Kaoru miraron interrogantes a Brick, ¿acaso el conocía a ese señor? — No era nuestra intención entrar a la hacienda de su abuelo.

— No hay problema, por lo general nunca vengo a este lugar, me trae malos recuerdos. Solo vine a inspeccionar, como ayer llovió toda la noche.

— ¿A qué se refiere señor?— Butch interrumpió al señor Miguel. —; usted y Brick deben de estar jugándonos una broma. Tan solo ayer esta hacienda se encontraba en perfecto estado, incluso el ama de llaves nos atendió .

— ¿Ama de llaves? ¿Acaso no están hablando de Annie?

— Si, ella misma ¿dónde está?

El hombre se recargo en una de las esquinas de la cocina, paso su mano por su rostro en señal de frustración y suspiro con pesadez.

— ¿Ocurre algo?— Pregunto con preocupación Kaoru al observar las acciones del hombre. — Hace rato que no vemos a la señora y estoy comenzando a preocuparme por ella.

— Tal vez no me crean pero Annie, no está aquí.

— No me diga que la despidió, ¿Por qué? ella es una bue…

— Kaoru, el señor se refiere es que nadie trabaja en esta hacienda desde hace tres décadas — Hablo Brick para explicarle con claridad a la novia de su hermano.

— La señora de la que hablan murió hace siete años— Término por decir el dueño de la hacienda.

— No entiendo, si la hacienda fue abandonada hace treinta años. ¿Cómo es que ella murió hace siete?

— Bueno, para no confundirlos más…

Hace tiempo cuando mi padre aún vivía. A mediados de Junio Jason, el capataz de esta hacienda anuncio su compromiso. Mi padre era buena persona así que permitió que celebraran la boda en su hacienda; el seria él padrino y como regalo de bodas les dio los boletos a un viaje redondo al lugar que fuera de su gusto.

La fecha tan esperada estaba a tan solo dos días. Jason como agradecimiento y compensación hacia mi padre realizo trabajo extra. Aquel joven salió al campo a meter al ganado a su lugar prometiendo volver al atardecer del día siguiente. Creo ya habían terminado pero en ese entonces una fuerte lluvia se desato cerca de donde se encontraban por lo cual no les dio tiempo de cruzar el rio para llegar hasta aquí.

Al día siguiente cuando el sol se puso en el horizonte aún se esperaba la llegada de todos ellos, cinco en total. Ninguno de ellos regreso o al menos eso se creía. Annie, la ama de llaves aún tenía la esperanza de el regreso de su futuro esposo así que no cancelo la boda, hora después ella se encontraba parada en el altar, entristecida al pensar que Jason la había dejado plantada, cuando los caballos del establo rechinaron llamando la atención de todos los invitados. No sé qué paso por la mente de Annie en ese momento, solo… ella corrió alejándose del altar.

Yo tan solo era un niño curioso así que la seguí pero la perdí de vista, solo observe su ramo de flores en el suelo y se mostraba señales de haber caído varia veces. Desde fuera de la casa se alcanzaba a escuchar sus gritos, lo estaba llamando. Otros empleados me alcanzaron, los seguí y cuando estaba a punto de entrar mi padre me jalo y cerró la puerta en mi cara. Ella gritaba el nombre de Jason varia veces, luego lloro tan fuerte que me asuste.

Yo fue el único testigo que vio a Jason entrar con vida antes de caer al suelo en la habitación de Annie, quise hablar pero pensé que solo dormía además de que podía arruinar una sorpresa.

Al parecer el hombre parecía haber sido atacado por algún animal salvaje, no se dio información detallada sobre su muerte. Todos los empleados abandonaron la hacienda y yo junto a mi padre ofrecimos a Annie vivir en un rancho junto a los demás, no acepto la oferta. Ella menciono que no lo abandonaría.

Cuando tuve la mayoría de edad la llegue a visitar una vez, pero me asuste al ver la actitud de una mujer enloquecida, aquella mujer dulce y amable no era más que una sombra de su pasado.

Me contó varias historias de fantasma y aparecidos pareciera que tuviera una enfermedad mental; pues eran tantos sus desvaríos y alucinaciones, pero solo ocurrían después de haber pasado una fuerte lluvia.

Ella envejeció en esta hacienda, Annie pareció acostumbrarse a este lugar… como si nada ocurriera. Por años me aleje de este lugar. Cuando ella murió me arme de valor y por coincidencia llegue días antes de una tormenta fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Annie no mentía. Algo ocurría en esta hacienda.

— ¿Esa es la razón por la cual todo se ve de esta manera?— El chico de pelo negro hablo tratando de sonar valiente. Brick por otro lado había salido de la sala.

— No puedo responderte esa pregunta, cada quien ve este lugar a su manera.

— ¡Imposible! Kaoru y yo vimos lo mismo.

— Tal vez… no estoy seguro, pero lo más seguro es que los tengan en la mira.

— Usted nos miente — Replico la chica oji-verde. — ¿Que paso aquí? la noche anterior no estaba... abandonado.

Cuando Kaoru termino de hablar se sorprendió aún más al encontrarse solo con Butch, quien solo se encogió de hombros confundido igual que ella.

No había señales de Brick ni del señor Miguel. Ella salió de la casa tomada de la mano por su novio. Dispuestos a subirse al auto y salir lo antes posible de la hacienda. Lo único con lo que ambos se encontraron fue con su reflejo. Solo que en vez de verse a sí mismos, vieron en su lugar a un hombre de pelo castaño con heridas graves en todo el cuerpo y a la ama de llaves con la marca de una soga en el cuello, ambos sonriéndoles a la joven pareja.

...FIN...

* * *

**A/N:** Y con esta última historia concluyo lo que debí terminar el año pasado.

Este fic lo hice con el único afán de dar a conocer algunas de las diferentes historias (leyendas) que se cuentan en México. Hice también que Butch al igual que Kaoru mencionaran a algunos personajes de leyendas mexicanas (A excepción de uno; este pertenece a un programa).

Espero y los que leyeron el fic pasado de esta categoría se dieran cuenta que les di la advertencia de querer incluir algo más aparte del horror y este fue el humor… lamento si la historia no quedo bien en sí al agregarle humor (Por lo general el humor no se me da).

Antes que nada quiero agradecer en forma general a todos los que leyeron estas historias de horror (incluyendo esta; 6 en total), suspenso o como lo vieron ustedes. A todos los que dieron clic en 'Followers', 'Favorites' y a los que dejaron reviews.

También quiero agradecer a: Ali-Kataki, angelsvampire29, Anna Cecitzel de Tao, daliachicacereal, Dnlia15, Génesis, Gumi-Megpoid-789, I'm the darkness, iriii, Keili14, NadiaGabrielaSB, Sara-PD, Shizuka35, Sweat Blueberry,yui970. Gracias por su apoyo y me alegra que les haya gustado.

Espero en un futuro, si les parece, escriba fics similares a estos (refiriéndome al horror o incluir una categoría más).

Sin más por el momento me despido.

Bye…


End file.
